Wrecks
by MilesTogether2092
Summary: Near a month after the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, a bloody & beaten man falls from the sky. After proper treatment the rather disgruntled man tries his luck fitting in with his rescuers. During a night out on the town with Anko, Bardock listens to a story that almost echoes his own. One thing might lead to another with a pair of wrecks. ScarShipping, Suggestive Themes. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z, both properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto & Akira Toriyama respectively. Please support the official release.

Key:  
Talking  
_Thinking_

_**Author's Note: And here's my second crossover pairing and overall fanfic, this time dealing with ScarShipping; my name for the Bardock/Anko pairing. I find the two have quite a bit in common with their cocky, dry personalities in terms of talking with their comrades, but their resolve in battle changes their moods to a far more serious tone. Not to mention that Bardock & Anko both had a tyrant betray their homes of Planet Vegeta & Konohagakure respectively-said tyrants being Frieza & Orochimaru. They have fought both of these traitors personally, and each time they both lost-Bardock to a much more severe degree than Anko of course, having died and all.**_

_**The only other notable difference is that Frieza was always a tyrant over the Saiyans, but his betrayal was ultimately final considering the near complete genocide he committed that resulted in Planet Vegeta's destruction. Meanwhile Orochimaru was a trusted member of the Village yet he betrayed them from the inside, was banished for his actions, and continued to harm Konoha in any way he could after his banishment-though he was far less successful than Frieza considering how OP even Saiyan Saga Vegeta is compared to the entire Naruto Universe.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this fanfic. I also made sure to trim my note down since the Ash/Hotaru fanfic of Sweet Nothings (since that one was just for introductions) so I hope the length of the past note annoyed anyone, this one won't be as offensive in retrospect.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy it! **__  
__

Konohagakure had seen its fair share of troubles in the months that had passed, that was for certain. Orochimaru & the Sand Village had conspired with one another for an attack on the Village Hidden in the Leafs; and such an initiative took its toll on Konoha as a whole.

Even though Orochimaru was defeated, it was at a truly devastating cost. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the elderly Sandaime Hokage, had given his life to defeat his former student. Even though the Hebi Sannin had been beaten, he still managed to retreat to parts unknown; while his ability to use Chakra was taken away forever, Orochimaru was granted a pyrrhic victory. Konohagakure was temporarily without a leader, and was demoralized at the loss of its guardian, along with how many of their loved ones died in the attack.

Tsunade Senju, the first granddaughter of Hashirama Senju, the Shodai Hokage, took up her mantle to become Hiruzen Sarutobi's successor after being convinced to return to Konohagakure by her fellow Sannin Jiraiya and the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, Naruto Uzumaki. However, even that was not without struggle. Not only had Tsunade been hesitant to take up the title of Godaime Hokage in the first place, Orochimaru had tried to lure him back with the promise of bringing her loved ones back to life. Despite that temptation, she denied the Hebi Sannin's offer and never did heal his arms, landing Orochimaru with another crushing defeat.

Anko sighed heavily as she walked onward…wishing that had been the end of it all. But it wasn't, was it? Even after Hiruzen's sacrifice and having to fight off his two fellow Sannin with two useless arms, Orochimaru lived on regardless. Months afterwards he had taken one of the two remaining Uchiha, one of Konoha's prodigies, Sasuke Uchiha, from under their noses.

Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin & Naruto, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, departed two months after the retrieval mission was botched. Presumably it was in order to help the child train in order to become stronger than Sasuke, whose strength had been multiplied by Orochimaru's Cursed Seal. It was for the better, everyone knew it was-something they would've never have agreed to years before, when their hated of Naruto left them all blind. Ironically enough it put everyone in an emotional slump, much to Anko's surprise. There was no blond trouble maker to either get mad at or laugh with-it was like a part of Konoha left with that little brat.

Not that Naruto's departure had the village stay quiet for long. Roughly four weeks after his departure, a completely naked, was found beaten, bloody, and nearly burned to death near the edge of their borders. How he ended up that way was anyone's guess, especially from the fact he didn't even wake up within the first week and a half despite being continually tended to by medical nin. When he did, his behavior was far from what anyone was expecting; he was rash, impulsive, confrontational, cocky and even a bit violent. He didn't quite understand where he was or how even came to be within Konoha's borders, something that puzzled everybody. All the stranger did while confined to his bed for another two weeks; even having to be forcibly restrained and threatened by Tsunade his struggles became so bad, was rant on and on about someone named 'Frieza'. Anko knew this personally because she was the one designated to watch him along with Ibiki, and inform Tsunade about any…outbursts, he had.

Near the end of that following month, the man was finally able to walk again, like nothing had truly even happened to him. Even with the assistance of several medical Nin, including Shizune, such a fast recovery for someone in his condition seemed…unnatural; even compared to Jinchuriki standards, which were known for fast healing factors. Several things about the man were a complete enigma, and even frightening to Konoha's residents. His brash, bold and even confrontational behavior put others on edge; and his ability to back up his claims made him far more intimidating. Even in such a severely weakened state, it took Tsunade to forcibly hold him down to his bed; and it was clearly obvious she was exerting some force to do so.

When he was finally on his feet fully healed, he seemed far, FAR physically stronger than some of the most experienced Taijutsu users; even Guy commented that someone with his level of strength would take 'effort' for even him to possibly defeat. What threw everyone through a loop though, were two completely different features. For starters, he had a tail…an ACTUAL tail, like a monkey's. That was enough alarm for bewilderment, but when he started freely FLYING around the village; that was far more the cause for panic. There had never been such a thing as flying in all of Shinobi history, not one recording of such a technique existed. What was stranger is the man himself seemed bewildered that no one had even witnessed it, like it was common where he came from.

Over time, he slowly but surely came to open up to Tsunade. It only seemed fair after all, since under the Ninja Council's advice she had given this man a free apartment, a set of leftover Jonin clothes reassembling Kakashi Hatake's, and even had given him a budget to spend once per month on food; and if he ran out, he could run reconnaissance missions like a mercenary for hire for financial aid. The man, who called himself Bardock, had apparently come from somewhere called 'Planet Vegeta', which was apparently destroyed by the 'Frieza' character he ranted and raved so much about.

Bardock claimed to be the second to last 'Saiyan' alive in existence, the first being his son, who had apparently been sent away to Earth, the very soil they rested on now. To say that Tsunade was unwilling to believe him was a bit of a stretch. There was a lot of yelling and cursing to be had between the two, in which they nearly came to blows; something that obviously didn't happen often in the Hokage's office. Tsunade called him every definition of a liar, while Bardock reinforced that despite how unlikely his story seemed, it was the 'truth'. What nearly sealed the deal for Tsunade's disbelief in the 'Saiyan' was that he commented the Earth his son, 'Kakarot', was sent to, seemed 'different' than the Earth they were on now.

Even Anko had to admit it was getting really far-fetched at this point. While it seemed unlikely that this man could be an alien, it would in the least explain his unnatural physical strength and durability, his tail, and his ability to fly. The idea of parallel dimensions however, with the thought of a being who could destroy a planet with just his finger…it was incredibly unnerving. From what she gathered, this 'Frieza' could make Orochimaru soil his pants a dozen times over with the power he had.

It came as no surprise even Tsunade began to hope Bardock was telling the truth; if Bardock truly had come from a different dimension, hopefully this Frieza character would stay there too. The Shinobi of this world had yet to kill Orochimaru, a being who could destroy an entire planet so easily was not to be trifled with by anyone of this world. Bardock was just starting into view now, his arms crossed, leaning against Ichiraku's Ramen bar.

A rather irritated look was drawn on his face, but Anko was starting to think that was how he always looked, granted she was used to it though, having to work with Ibiki so often. Sauntering up Bardock, Anko placed her hand on her hips and gave a rather stern, yet cocky look.

"Hey there tough guy, come here often?" Anko teased.

Bardock rolled his eyes in an irritated manner, trying to ignore Anko the best he could. "What do you want, Anko? Did the old hag send you here to play babysitter again? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"You really shouldn't call her that you know; usually the people who address her age often end up dying…painfully." Anko drily stated.

"Tch, so what? She's hiding who she is order to compensate for beauty? Where the hell is the strategy in that if it has to use constant energy to do so? Hardly worth the effort, especially in battle. Saiyans wouldn't waste their time with crap like that…it doesn't matter if we look 'pretty', it's how we fight that matters." Bardock huffed in response.

"Well, I guess that explains your looks." Anko chuckled, earning a rough scowl from Bardock.

"I'll never understand why you humans prefer beauty over combat expertise; seems counterproductive really. I mean granted your boss hits pretty hard; she did manage to knock me through those two buildings when I thought she hit like an ordinary human; and she managed to hold me down when I was injured, but even so she's still just a human. I'm very well the physical strongest person in this entire village, and with the use of my Ki for energy attacks, I could very well annihilate this place." Bardock scoffed, earning an irritated look from Anko.

"Kind of overestimating yourself there, Scarface. We have strength in numbers-as strong as you may be, you're only one guy. Plus, while you may be able to fly look a bird and shoot those laser beams out of your hands, are you sure you could counter all of our combined Jutsu?" Anko said in an almost challenging tone.

Bardock shrugged, knowing fully well the outcome was obvious even without stating. "First off, we both know that the people of this world use Chakra; which is just a downgraded version of Ki. You guys can't even use the tiniest bit of Ki without nearly sending yourself into a coma, meanwhile my entire race, including myself, can use it freely whenever we need to, and can conjure massive energy waves whenever we need to. And you already know why my apartment is prohibited from having windows, or why I'm not allowed to go out during a full moon."

"Because you turn into a giant monkey?" Anko deadpanned.

"It's called an Oozaru." Bardock retorted.

"Whatever. A giant monkey is still a giant monkey. Considering we've never seen it, I might have to call bullshit." Anko cockily responded.

Lifting one eye in disbelief, Anko couldn't help but stare at the woman in fishnets. "You're joking, right? I have a tail, I can fly, and I've shown that I can fire off energy waves with my bare hands. If I warned you I could turn into a giant monkey upon seeing the full moon, would you really doubt me?"

Anko stared at Bardock intently for a few moments, and then shrugged. "…Touché, Scarface."

The two just stood there for a while longer, the occasional passerby shooting them a glance. Anko just smirked at everyone and gave a friendly wave, while Bardock seemed to be half stuck from smirking and cold glares. He was starting to warm to Konoha's residents, but only just so. Maybe with a bit more time, things would get better for him.

"So…I'll ask again, what are you here for, fishnets? Granny send you to make sure I was behaving?" The Saiyan smirked.

"Can you blame Tsunade? The last time you said you could 'handle yourself' you nearly wound up fighting Hiashi Hyuga, one of the biggest Clan Leaders in our village." Anko grimaced.

"Not my fault…that guy is a bit of a dick." Bardock retorted casually, causing Anko to shake her in disbelief.

"Well I know people who are dicks to, that doesn't mean I go around picking fights with them. Granted while Hiashi has been a bit of tight-ass for years, he's been coming around ever since Naruto managed to beat Neji in the Chunin Exams." Anko remarked, never having thought the Hyuga Prodigy would ever come to be beat by someone like the 'dead last' of Konoha.

"All I asked him was why he needed his magic eyes to fight people, seems like a bit of a cheap trick to me. You know we-" Bardock started in, before Anko decided to caught him off.

"Let me guess, 'we Saiyans didn't need crap like that'? Maybe that's the problem Bardock, you're always looking at things from a one-dimensional perspective; like your race was the best race and what everyone else does to get by is lesser. I think you need to open up a bit." Anko remarked, causing Bardock to scoff for a moment and sigh the next, surprising Mitarashi quite a bit.

"If Planet Vegeta hadn't been destroyed, and assuming that this Earth is the same one I sent my son to, I probably wouldn't have seen your point. We probably wouldn't even be having this conversation, which is if Kakarot's mission goes successful and he ends up destroying everything. Maybe you're right though; if my kind had been less subservient to Frieza, just less blind to the fact of what a complete monster we working for…maybe we'd all still be here. It wouldn't have made up for all the things we've done, but we'd all be alive at least." Bardock solemnly said, earning a softening glance from Anko.

"Scarface…" Anko said.

"Do you know I thought I saw my son before I 'died'? I saw him going on to defeat Frieza…I wonder if it's true? My little boy, with only a Power Level of 2, marching on to beat someone like Frieza. I can only hope it's true." Bardock muttered.

Feeling saddened, Anko put a light hand on Bardock's Jonin jacket, causing onyx eyes to meet purple. They just stared at each other for a moment, before Anko opened her mouth. "I'm sure if you think saw it, you probably did Scarface. I can't prove that you saw anything, but if you think you saw, than maybe that's all you need. Granted I'm not exactly the best person to come to when it comes to all this mushy crap…but that's what I think."

Bardock just looked at Anko for a moment, taking in her words. He smirked and sighed lightly, giving her an appreciative nod. "Thanks Anko…don't be going all soft on me though, or I'll have to deck you."

Anko just laughed in response. "That's the fighter's spirit I was looking for!"

Sighing deeply Bardock rested his back against the Ichiraku's building, looking up at the sky for answers, but he found none. Pinching his temples he looked at Anko, who returned his stare. "So…how long is it before you try to draft me?"

"Heh, try? I think you owe Konoha a bit more than you let up…we're the ones who found you and brought you back from what would've been your grave. Tsunade even gave you clothes, a budget to spend, and a free apartment for Kami's sake. I think you owe us a bit of servitude." Anko quipped.

"I'm getting the feeling she didn't really want to do all that for me though-some higher up of yours pulling the strings behind her back, telling her what to do?" Bardock scoffed, to watch Anko couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"In truth, probably. While Tsunade is the Hokage, the Ninja Council are always the ones telling her what she should do. Granted she can ignore them, but that usually just causes a political shitstorm when she goes her own way." Anko sighed heavily.

"Sounds like a load of crap to me. Is this what you humans call politics? I mean King Vegeta was ruler of my people to be sure, but whenever there was a "political disagreement" back on Planet Vegeta, it usually just ended up with the trouble maker dead." Bardock half chuckled, earning a questioning look from Anko.

"Really? As brutal as that sounds, it's probably easier than the hoops we have to jump through. And you said your people were ruled by this King Vegeta guy? Yet your homeworld is called Planet Vegeta? Did he name the planet after himself? Bit of an ego there." Anko smirked.

Bardock shrugged, not in complete disagreement with the Jonin. "Well, when you can turn into a stories high giant money at will and be able to actually control yourself, an ego does kind of grow on you."

"Would you believe I'm actually considering tagging along?" Bardock half laughed, earning a truly surprised look from Anko in the process.

"Really? And what brought this along? Getting attached to me, are ya? Watch your hands, or I might cut them off." Anko chuckled, ending on a rather dark note.

Bardock had to do a double take at the fishnet woman after her last comment, a small vein throbbing in his head. This woman acted more like a Saiyan than a human; the only thing he wouldn't be able to explain would be a lack of jet black hair and the missing tail. "Hardly, I think you're giving yourself a little too much credit. From what I've heard you guys were betrayed too…just like my people were."

Anko looked at him for a moment, and then softened up a bit. It still wasn't a topic anyone was really comfortable with talking about, even with Tsunade taking up the helm. "Sarutobi's passing made things difficult on everybody. We didn't expect an all-out attack on our village from Orochimaru of all people; even less so with Sunagakure at his beck and call. We'll have our justice…someday."

"And what about those Suna people? Regardless if they were tricked, they're still responsible for allying with this Orochimaru fellow; and now you're all pals. I can't believe you guys forgave them so quickly…it seems foolish." Bardock commented in assertive manner.

"Sunagakure was only pardoned to avoid all-out war between our villages after the both of us were down and out-the last thing either of us want is to destroy one another when the real culprit is at large. Why do you want to stay on with us though? Was it the constant guilt trips?" The violet haired woman asked.

"It's because I hate people like Frieza. This bastard you're talking about stabbed you guys in the back before he even truly made a move, he gets of scott-free from said insult, and then he has the balls to return to of all things. I'm guessing he's never met anyone like me before, and when he does, I'm gonna clobber him right in his smug face. I may have not been able to stop the Frieza of my own dimension, but I'm certain I can handle this one." Bardock said fiercely.

Anko looked at Bardock quizzically for a moment, before rolling her eyes in a typical fashion. "So you just want Orochimaru to be a stand-in punching bag for your hate against your own variant of Orochimaru? While it's not the soundest reasoning, I guess beggars can't be choosers. How about we tell Tsunade tomorrow after we get something to eat?"

Bardock raised an eyebrow at her offhand comment. "We?"

"Yes, we. Ichiraku's gonna go bankrupt if you keep binge eating there like you do; and Naruto would be devastated if he found out his favorite foodstand went out of business from a guy who eats more than an Akimichi, yet can look as built as you. So what do we say we go to all you can eat buffet and finally settle that appetite of yours? I mean it's costs a good amount for just one person, but you only have to pay once and that's it. What do you say Scarface?" Anko questioned in an almost dry fashion.

"…I'll take you up on that offer. Time to see if you people can make some good food, hopefully it's better than the rations crap we get supplied whenever we went out on duty." Bardock noted.

"I'm sure it is, now let's get going." Anko stated as she literally shoved Bardock along, earning an irritated scowl from the Saiyan she couldn't help but snicker at. The unusual couple had quite a few stares along the way to their destination, something Bardock couldn't help but be irritated at.

_Sheesh, as if they didn't stare enough. Now everyone's watching us like we're going to kill them all. Granted it's not an unfamiliar feeling, at least on my part, but all we're doing is walking. Is this really grounds for idle gazing? I don't know what else they could be thinking…humans are really weird. _

_I sure hope Kakarot comes out okay from being on that rock for who knows how long. I just hope Raditz doesn't continue to follow Frieza's orders after this…what kind of bullshit excuse could they possibly make up to cover up Planet Vegeta's destruction anyway? Well, hopefully they've got more food here other than noodles. Let's see what they have available._

A large crowd was gathering outside Konoha's number one buffet joint. Looks of astonishment and complete disgust decorated the faces of anyone who was 'lucky' enough to gaze at the sight before them. Inside was a middle aged man decorated in a make-shift Jonin garb, he was managing to eat the establishment out of house and home with hardly any effort whatsoever. Such a vigorous appetite seemed ridiculously similar to the Akimichi Clan, but what separated the newfound glutton from being compared to them was his muscular psychical build.

Plates and bowls containing little to no loose remnants of several different assorted foods were scattered all over the family sized table, now beginning to stack up by the dozens…**literal **dozens. Anko, who was now sitting at a table adjacent of Bardock, was now looking down the bottle of two Sake containers.

She had at first considered Bardock's voracious appetite humorous, and made a bet with him that every time he finished a bowl, she'd take a shot. Unfortunately she believed the Saiyan's ravenous want for food at Ichiraku was exaggerated, but now she was paying the price for it in full. Granted it only cost about twenty dollars a person in order to get into the buffet, but the amount of food Bardock was managing to go through would no doubt have a rather large bill put towards the Hokage's office as a result.

_Shiiiiit….Tsunade's gonna kill me. No way is she going want to cover this moron's expenses. I know fully well they're gonna send her a bill too…it did say "all you can eat though"; and he's eating all he can eat, but that shouldn't be a problem. _

_Though he is taking this a bit seriously…I didn't think all you can eat translated to "make the buffet go out of business", even the Akimichi's are tame in comparison to this glutton. How is he so built when he eats like this? He's eaten enough food to gain thirty pounds by now. I have to admit…he does have a nice complexion though._

A stern "ahem" manage to grab Anko's attention, to which she slowly turned her head as to not give herself whiplash in her stupor. Looking up was a rather aggravated looking waiter…this wasn't going to end well.

"Miss Mitarashi?" The man said sternly.

"Yep-**hic, **that's me-." Anko smiled sheepishly.

"I'm afraid I have to ask that you and your…companion, leave. He's eating faster than we can actually make the food! Please take him and go." The waiter said in almost desperate tone.

Rolling over and nearly falling out of her chair, Anko stumbled to her feet in an almost comical fashion. Limping over to Bardock, the woman's shadow made the Saiyan look up from his gorge fest, half a chicken leg sticking out of his mouth; which he swallowed in order to address her. "Hmm? You need something Anko?"

"Yesh I do, I need you to shtop eating everything in shight. I gotta bring ya home now-**hic**, Burdock, come on let's go." As she lazily dragged his arm, unable to move him.

"It's Bardock, not Burdock. Why do you smell so bad? How many shots did you take watching me?" Bardock almost laughed, as Anko gazed at him with half glazed eyes.

"Honeshtly…kinda losht count. Now I gotta bring you home, sho just come with me, aight?" Anko slurred in an almost commanding manner.

"Heh, I don't think so. You're blitzed beyond all belief fishnets, so let me just take YOU home. I'll get back to my apartment myself." Bardock said, as Anko shrugged and fell against his jacket in a lazy fashion.

Picking up Anko bridal style almost instantly, much to everyone's shock, Bardock casually strolled out of the restaurant. He paid no mind to the constant gasps and or whispers that he received passing by with the unconscious Jonin in his arms; what did he care what they thought of him?

All he wanted was a good meal, and he got it; on money he was given on top of that. Anko continued to murmur incoherently into Bardock's jacket on the stroll back to her apartment, none of her words making any real sense.

_Shit, do humans get drunk this fast? Either they've got some real heavy stuff, or they're lightweights compared to Saiyans…I'm guessing the latter. I didn't think she'd honestly take a shot for EVERY bowl I finished, she should've known better after I was done with my first ten bowls. Well, at least this a hangover no one can blame me for…Fasha & Tora are probably laughing their asses off right now, wherever they are. _

_Of all the dimensions I had to land into, I had to come to this one. No one even knows how to fly or how to utilize Ki properly; this is going to make things really awkward if I just go around for a quick flyby. Hopefully that Tsunade woman can make my presence known as the first "Flying Ninja"…now that I'm even looking forward to being drafted anyway. I do kind of owe it to them though, otherwise whatever animals they have on this planet probably would've gotten to me by now._

Reaching Anko's apartment after a few long blocks, Bardock opened her door and gently set her down on her own two feet, and even then the violet haired woman nearly fell over. Bardock held her in place to stabilize her, to which she only drunkenly chuckled.

"Thanks for bringin' me home Schkarfaesh, **hic**. I can get to the bed from here...I thsink." Anko half snorted.

Bardock just looked at the blitzed woman in disbelief, struggling to not shake his head. "Yeah…you go do that."

"You know Schkarfaesh…you're kinda of good lookin'…has anyone said that to ya befur?" Anko slurred, causing Bardock to look at the blitzed Jonin in a puzzled manner.

"…Come again?" Bardock stated.

Shrugging drunkenly, Anko stumbled a bit, managed to retain her balance. "I mean…you're not half bad, really. No one would outright shay it, but you've gotten some women to gazesh at ya when ya go by sometimes. I think Shizune is shtarting to like ya…but she won't say it, becaush she's kinda shy and all."

Bardock just blankly started at Anko, not being able to make heads or tails of her. What was the point of all this babble? Even Saiyans didn't go on this much when they drunk; usually it just ended in a fight, at least that made sense. Yet here was this semi provocatively dressed woman just ranting on about how 'good looking' he was? Was this how humans came on to one another? It seemed so strange in comparison to how Saiyans usually chose their mates, which was usually just for breeding purposes.

"I don't think looking for a new partner is exactly the wisest idea right now." Bardock said almost somberly.

Anko opened her mouth to respond, but closed it certainly afterward. Even while drunk there seemed to be some semblance of understanding between them of what he meant. He had already mentioned having a son beforehand, and the last Anko remembered was that he said his entire planet was destroyed by that Frieza character. Anyone could put two and two together really.

"What wasesh her name?" Anko slurred sadly.

Bardock sighed noticeably in response, obviously hurt by the issue. "…Gine."

"You loved her, didn't ya?" Anko drunkenly replied.

"…Yeah." Bardock folded his arms somberly. "I guess I did...it should've been her to get out of this mess, not me."

"Blaming yourshelf won't do ya any gud." Anko hiccupped in response.

Bardock just turned his head at the woman almost comically. "Big talk coming from a blitzed elite. You're not even going to remember this chat in the morning anyway by the sounds of it."

Anko sighed heavily, leaning against a wall for support. Bardock looked at her and tensed up a bit, seeing quite a lot of emotion in her eyes. There was sadness there-doubt, regret even; most likely cast from the Frieza of this world. In angered him, knowing that no matter where you went, there'd always be some asshole who thought he had the right to treat people like garbage.

"I know a lotta thingsh Bardock…I know that sometimesh we end up wanting to do shthings differently, but often we don't get that chance. It doeshn't make it right or wrong, sometimesh bad shthings just…happen; and you just gotta do the best you can." Anko muttered, a lot of her cocky bravado becoming more and more subdued with each sentence.

Bardock stood there for a moment, processing what she said. How the hell was she even capable of rational thought, yet alone being able to stand, while so slammed? "And I suppose you often give advice to others while drunk? Given the way you're talking to me, I'd say you do this quite often. Who do you talk to about these things?"

The room fell almost dreadfully silent with the Saiyan's question seeming to echo from wall to wall for quite some time. Anko just looked at him through half-glazed eyes, a mixture of sadness, anger & regret in those violet orbs. Bardock couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable; granted he knew he could beat her with arms folded, even more so when she was drunk, but that didn't mean an angry drunk woman of ANY race was something to take lightly.

Anko, slipped down against the wall, sitting down in almost defeated manner. Bardock raised an eyebrow and went to comment, but Anko's lazily held up hand stopped him from doing so. "I guesh it's because I talk to myshelf a lot when I'm like this. You know what they say, misery loves company. Orochimaru loves misery too…except he likesh to cause it instead of revel in it."

"You seem to hate this guy as much as I do, but with you it feels…different. I can't exactly place why mind you, but I'm getting the feeling that his betrayal was a different kind of cut than Frieza's." Bardock boldly stated with his arms crossed.

Almost immediately afterwards, Anko was glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill, Bardock was convinced he'd be dead by now. But whatever she carried certainly didn't last long, her angry violet eyes mellowing down into sadness, in an almost defeated fashion. Rising up from the floor in a wobbly fashion, and lazily crashing on her bed; Anko just gazed up at the ceiling blankly. "…I trushted him, ya know. A long time ago Orochimaru was the Shinobi all the Nin of Konoha wanted to be. I mean, why wouldn't they? He was one of the three Sannin on Konoha; dubbed to be so by Hanzo himshelf after all."

"I was amongsht those people who admired the Sannin…Tshunade-shama, and even that old creep Jiraiya shtill have my resphect. Orochimaru was something differently though; when I was shmall I looked at him like he could do anythin'. Then when he actually ended up doin' what he did when we were both older-I was mortified." Anko muttered, her weight forcefully applied to the wall more and more through each passing word.

"I mean, how do ya trust anyone after somethin' like that, ya know? When you're good friends with shomebody and they jusht go againsht everything they shtand for?" Anko slurred sadly.

Folding his arms adamantly, Bardock just shook his head in dismissal. "I guess you don't, really-you never know who you can trust. You may think you know someone, and you very well may at certain points-but sometimes you'll never know who can be there for you when it matters."

"…Hell, some of my own race was the same way. You'd think if we were under the thumb of an asshole like Frieza, we'd all band together against him or something like that-but no, despite all of our claims about being a 'proud, warrior race' we were his servants till the end…and look what that got us. We were all a bunch of fools…and it cost as everything in the end-hell; they didn't even believe me when I said Frieza was planning on betraying us. Not a one stood by me…they just looked at me and laughed; fucking morons." Bardock cursed angrily, his hands tightening into fists at the remembrance of the hubris he was met with.

Noticing the anger in his tone, Anko couldn't but soften up a bit in her blitzed state. Rising groggily while leaning against a wall, she just pointed to him in a clearly disoriented manner. "Hey now don't you breaking anything-this is my housesh after all-*hic*. If you do I'll have to report you to Tshunade-shama." Anko said, nearly belching out her lines.

"Report me? By the time this is all over, you're probably not even going to remember me bringing you home." Bardock scoffed haughtily. Wandering over to the Saiyan in a truly drunken fashion, Anko's form crashed against Bardock's in an attempt to balance herself. Bardock couldn't help but roll his eyes-humans really WERE light drinkers; well, at least in comparison to Saiyans.

"You probably got a point there ya know, Schkarfaesh. You're a wreck, I'm a wreck…we're both wrecks. Sounds pretty bad…want to be wrecks together?" Anko half slurred through a drunken, provocative chuckle. Bardock couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in a very surprised manner at the drunken shinobi's suggestion.

"Look I'm actually pretty used to these drunken come on's from this piss poor bars on Planet Vegeta, but are you sure this is a good idea? If I'm still here when you wake up you're probably gonna be pretty mad, and I happen to like my nads right where they are." The Saiyan grumbled argumentatively.

Anko couldn't help but sigh, pushing her lightly against Bardock's chest. Those sad violet eyes of hers reminded Bardock of Gine, even if just a little bit. "Well, to be honesht you have a fair point-unless you don't echsplain yourself fasht enough in the morning I'll probably hurt ya; but given the hangover I have you'd have enouf of a chance to get shome wordsh out. Or if ya get lucky maybeh ya can shneak out before I wake up.

"…I guessh what I'm trying to say is our livesh kinda suck-so we might as well forget our troublesh for a night. Whaddya say?" Anko slurred practically against vest.

"But won't you not be able to remember this night? What's the point in having it if I'm the only one to remember it?" Bardock questioned.

Running her hands through her hair, Anko hiccupped in her stupor. "Well to be honesht I'm in a pretty 'live for the moment' mood right now-shomethings you just gotta do now, ya know? Even if you don't remember them. So are we gonna make shomethin' happen or not?"

Bardock couldn't help but heavily sigh, his chest bumping against Anko's breasts in the process. Looking down at her with onyx eyes meeting sad violet orbs, the Saiyan shook his head nonchalantly. "Screw it, why not?"

"Thatta boy." Anko slurred, grabbing Bardock suddenly by the back of his head and pulling him down for a rough kiss. As their lips melded together, Bardock couldn't help but think of the familiar comfort he was indulging in. It had only been about three months since the destruction of his people, his wife amongst their numbers, and here he was making out with a human so blitzed she probably wouldn't even remember what had happened.

But maybe it was something he needed-just something to help him forget. Maybe it wasn't, maybe it was…either way, Bardock wasn't going to question it at this point; funny that Anko's drunken logic was making more sense to him than actual rational thoughts at the moment. Pulling him roughly by the vest over in her direction, the two eventually fell on top of one another against the edge of Anko's bed. They stared at each for a moment while gently readjusting themselves. After a moment of clarity, they continued to indulge in each other throughout the course of the night. Two hours later after what was to be a night to remember, at least for Bardock, the sounds of lust simmered down into nothingness, and then there was silence.

*The next morning*

The following day for Bardock was met with a form of slight grogginess. Pinching his temples while still half-asleep, the Saiyan let out a soft moan combined with a yawn. Running his fingers through his hair, Bardock sat up lightly to look at the room around him.

To his surprise it looked to be relatively intact, this was more than what could've been said than his first time with Gine. Looking to his right, Bardock took note of Anko's unconscious form under a crumpled mess of covers-her violet hair which was usually held up with a pin was let down to her shoulders, frizzy from the actions of last night.

_Ugh…I'm pretty sure fishnets gave me a contact buzz. Granted it's not much compared to what we used for alcohol on Planet Vegeta, but she must've drunken enough of it to get me to at least notice it regardless. Granted whatever they drink here probably tastes better than any of the ale Lower Class Saiyans got served-will probably have to try it sometime. Better make my way out of here before she wakes up..._

As if on cue, a softer feminine moan rose from the silence adjacent to Bardock. Stiffening up, Bardock lightly got out of bed and hastily put on his pants. The last thing he wanted now was to not to be able to defend himself properly, which he couldn't do lying next to his assailant. He didn't survive a planet busting explosion just to be found dead in his wonder at the hands of an unkempt, half undressed female woman. Anko lightly rose from her position, resting all of her weight against her bedpost. Tasting the air on her lips, which had an aroma of alcohol and the after effects of lust to it, she took a wide, lazy breath in for an almost leonine yawn. Wiping the sand out of her eyes, her faded baggy eyes surveyed the room tiredly. Everything seemed to be in order-well, except for the part about a rather attractive shirtless man with a tale being a few feet away from her.

Wasn't he in her bed just a few moments beforehand? …Shit. Rubbing her forehead heavily due to a severe hangover, Anko mumbled in frustration. "Oh…fuck me."

Bardock couldn't help but chuckle lightly, even at the potentially dangerous situation before him. "I kind of already did...the damage has been done there. Per your request, I'd like to add in." The Saiyan said smugly, earning him a tired irritated glare from the female Jonin. Granted he didn't know if his defense would let him keep his privates, but it was worth a shot in the least.

"…Give me one other good reason I shouldn't kill you." Anko muttered in a challenging yet drunken tone.

"Maybe the fact that all I have to do is scream loudly right now your head will probably combust from your hangover." Bardock smirked cockily.

Anko couldn't help but let out a small drunken chuckle. "Heh heh…touché. You're learning, Scarface. Oh I hate you right now…so much; and not just because of the hangover."

Bardock lifted an eyebrow. "What? You can walk, can't you? Granted I'm not a scientist so I wouldn't be able to tell you what could come of our interracial activities, but given our similar body build it shouldn't be anything too bad. In the least, you'll still be able to walk from what I can imagine. I wasn't too rough on you…I think."

An airborne pillow found its way through the air, impacting dully on Bardock's face. As it fell limply to the ground it revealed the Saiyan's facial expression as a deadpan gesture. "…Really? You couldn't have thrown something heavier?"

"Don't tempt me…" Anko muttered drunkenly.

"I don't know what you did last night, but apparently it was enough to get me to remember our little endeavor…even after all that sake." Anko murmured in her drunken stupor.

"That good, huh?" Bardock began to chuckle, only for a kunai to whiz past his face and lightly cut the side of his cheek without his noticeably large scar. Thumbing his wound for a moment and noticing the blood, Bardock couldn't help but give Anko a look of approval. "Well, that was more effective than the pillow, I'll give you that."

"Warn more snide comment and I'll aim in between your legs, Scarface-and trust me, I won't miss." The violet haired Jonin said in a challenging mood.

Looking to not anger his new bedmate further, as well as keeping his manhood intact, Bardock chose silence over bravado. The woman was no Saiyan to be sure when it came to strength or raw willpower, but she sure had the attitude of any women of his race-apart from Gine, that is.

The sudden remembrance of his wife made Bardock ill; roughly over three months from her death here he was in bed with another woman…and a human one at that. He had no doubt if she were still alive that despite her gentle nature, docile Gine might very well turn feral against him in fury…or more than likely have an emotional breakdown. Sighing heavily, Bardock backtracked slightly and leaned against a wall, much to Anko's notice. He rested his eyes for a moment, not quite sure of what to make of the situation now that it was over. Granted most his kind wouldn't exactly worry be about such 'petty afterthoughts' but lack of foresight in general was what got them all killed in the first place. He didn't get to rest for long though as the sound of wobbly footsteps got his attention rather quickly. Noticing a rather irritated woman in front of him, Bardock's left eye couldn't but twitch.

"Um….yes?" The Saiyan questioned.

"Having second thoughts, are we? You've kinda got that look in your eye that just shouts 'maybe I fucked up'." Anko said as blunt as she could muster.

"And you know this look from first sight, because…?" Bardock trailed off, wanting Anko to finish his sentence for him.

"I've seen it enough times on people's faces to recognize that emotion, trust me. I'm guessing this is about your wife?" Anko asked, her mood becoming rather solemn.

Bardock crossed his arms sternly, but let a somewhat heavy sigh whilst looking away from her direction. "Yeah…you got that one down flat. It's not like it hasn't been too long…just a bit over three months really. And yet here we are, fooling around. Granted I could've refused, but I'm not sure why I didn't."

"Maybe you just needed someone at the moment? I think we all need that sometimes…even if it doesn't seem right." Anko muttered, sidestepping Bardock and leaning against her apartment wall next to him.

"Maybe…still doesn't put me at ease entirely though." The Saiyan huffed lightly, earning a glance from Anko in the process.

"I'm not proposing marriage you know, Scarface. I was just supposing that maybe you and I could just be a bit of a thing." Anko muttered in a surprisingly soft tone, a very thin blush hidden through her cheeks. Bardock just stared at her for a moment, and then continued to look forward afterwards. "A 'bit of a thing' huh? What, like, just do whatever we want?" The gruff male questioned.

"Well…yeah, something like that. Besides, if you ever get tired of our fling you can always just say so…" Anko trailed off, a small hint of regret evident in her voice. Bardock noticed it, but didn't comment on it-doing would probably result in groin injury.

"Didn't you say I should go after that Shizune woman? What about that?" Bardock asked inquisitively, earning a small look from Anko. Rolling her eyes softly, the Jonin couldn't help but shake her head. "Shizune's a peach I'll tell ya that, and while she gazes at ya sometimes, I don't personally think you two would be right for one another. She's a bit soft, you're a bit too rough…and given what we did last night, you'd probably bruise her."

Swallowing common sense, Bardock decided to get off a wiseass comment while he could. "You don't personally think so huh? Is that just because you're the one who wants to make something out of this now?"

Anko glared daggers at the man, causing him to stiffen up. Bardock couldn't remember the last time he felt so on edge-perhaps with Dodoria & Frieza, but this seemed a bit different. Just that icy glare alone was reminiscent of a pissed off Saiyan woman during the mating cycle…he couldn't tell whether to be turned on, or terrified-perhaps both would be an appropriate response?

"Anything else you want to say?" Anko asked in a sickeningly sweet yet dark tone.

"N-no…" Bardock muttered, almost fearful of her reaction. Good lord not even Celipa was this frightening during her times of carnal want with Toma. His thoughts wandering back to his best friend, he couldn't help but wonder if this was the burden Toma was placed under. If so, it was definitely a frightening one that was for sure.

"I've got to ask though…what about you, Anko?" Bardock asked calmly, not wanting to show any signs of gruff cynicism.

"What about me, what?" The violet haired woman questioned.

"Well…aren't there any other guys in the village who you're interested in? I mean, it's certainly not slim picking around here, that's for sure. You're certain there's not a single man in the village you'd rather not be with?" Bardock said aloud, wondering what Anko's response would be.

Sighing lightly, Anko pressed her back against the wall a little bit more and dazed up at the ceiling for a moment. After looking up at her wall for a moment, she turned to look at Bardock with an almost joking expression. "Are you kidding me? No one in this village is either available, or has enough balls, to be with me."

"Kakashi's too sentimental and Asuma is taken with Kurenai, so that leaves the two best looking guys out of the picture of the bat. I mean Ibiki's not bad for that battered type but he's no fun out of the interrogation room-he'd probably think 'hitting on him' meant ACTUALLY hitting him. Then there's Hayate, who just coughed too much and ended up dead before Orochimaru's invasion on Konoha even occurred, from what I heard Yugao took it pretty hard."

"Then there's Guy Sensei…Konoha's walking camp factor. Ugh, enough said." Anko finished exasperatedly, not even wanting to think about what a relationship would be like with Konoha's walking camp factor.

"So in short, you're out of luck in this town when it comes to men." Bardock deduced, earning a small head nod from Anko. The Saiyan shrugged lazily, just giving a small stare at the Jonin woman. "So what does that make me, exactly? The only guy you're willing to give a shot with, who's actually available?"

"Well, you're by far the lesser of the two evils, Scarface." Anko smirked.

"Gee, thanks." Bardock said blankly, getting a small laugh out of the hung-over woman.

"So…we gonna do this or not? Kind of dragging it out here, aren't we?" Anko noted bluntly.

Bardock sighed lightly and pinched his temples. While it probably wasn't the best idea to pursue another relationship, he had to admit without Gine's presence to come back to, it was a tempting thought at best. Maybe it wasn't the most moral thought at best, but maybe it didn't need to be for him-at least, for now. For the time being, maybe it was better to seek out this solace, even if temporary, rather than being alone. "Eh…sure, why not?"

"Good choice, Scarface…now c'mere." Anko said while arranging herself to be in front of the man, letting her hands fall down onto his vest yet again. Anko wrapped her arms around the back of his head and pulled him down, to which this time Bardock responded by pulling her up in response.

Their lips enclosed around one another's again, roughness meeting softness once more. Bardock's hands roamed through her violet hair, still free in its form, not held down by the pin that kept it in place. Anko's jacket fell to the floor seven minutes in to their embrace, her silk fishnet material allowing the warmth from covered breasts to seep their way into Bardock's vest. Soon enough Bardock felt a tongue brush against his teeth, asking for entrance. Smirking into the kiss, Bardock went to return the favor…

A knock at the door, then two. T

hey almost didn't notice at first until the third knock, which was a bit louder than the last two. Cursing against Bardock's lips, Anko pushed herself away from him lightly. Bardock almost made an attempt to grab her out of instinct, but managed to restrain himself from enacting on his desires any further. As much as he wanted to continue, he'd rather not get caught making out with one of the elites of the community that sheltered him. Throwing her jacket and pants on quickly while pinning up her hair, Anko walked towards the door and opened rather lazily. The sudden burst of light made her eyes retract harshly, barely being able to see the glared image of the person in front of it wasn't anyone she knew, but rather a message Nin. He seemed rather surprised to see her in such a groggy state, which, she didn't exactly blame him for.

"Anko-san, Tsunade-sama wanted to know your whereabouts; you didn't report in last night after checking up on-" The messenger stopped warily, noting Bardock's presence, who was leaning smugly against the wall.

"B-Bardock-san! What are you doing with Anko-san?" The messenger Nin questioned in an demanding tone, earning a rather smug smile Anko in the process.

"Mind your business if you value your balls. Now, what does Tsunade-sama want me to do?" Anko questioned nonchalantly, earning a visible gulp from the messenger Nin.

"S-s-she requests that you report in and offer a proper explanation for not reporting in last night." The messenger said slightly, unnerved at the nonchalance of the woman before him.

Throwing up her hands rather melodramatically, Anko couldn't but sigh heavily."Fine, fine, tell her I'll be there in five minutes and what not-and don't worry, I'll be there this time."

The messenger Nin, not wanting to question the situation any further, nodded slightly and disappeared within a puff of smoke. Sighing in a further exasperated manner, Anko shut the door and walked back to her bed, tightening her undershirt, and putting on her sandals shortly after. Rubbing the remaining sand out of her eyes, Anko gazed in Bardock's direction in an almost slovenly manner.

"Duty calls?" Bardock smirked.

"Yep, looks like it. I guess I'll be out late today; Tsunade really doesn't like excuses; even if they're good ones. I'll catch you around six o'clock, alright Scarface? If you could wait for me for me outside your house I'll come and grab ya, then we'll figure out what to do for the night." Anko mumbled, making sure her vest wasn't stained by alcohol along the way out the door while accompanied by Bardock.

"Yep. Alright, I'm off to the battlefield-don't worry, I've got to the Hokage's office on a hangover before, I can do it again." Anko said in a glazed manner, patting Bardock on the shoulder before starting to walk off.

"Hey, what are you going to tell the boss lady?" Bardock questioned in a mock tone as Anko started to disappear around the corner.

"I don't know, probably that I was just screwing around." Anko half laughed, getting a rising chuckle out of Bardock in the process. As Anko vanished from his line of sight, Bardock leaned against the building with a smug smile on his face.

..Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all?

**-FIN.**

_**Well, I hope you all enjoyed my second crossover fic. This one was a bit different in nature than my Ash/Hotaru fic, that's for sure. **_

_**It's quite a change going from cute innocent romance to a rough & tumble affair to match the gruff blunt natures of characters like Bardock & Anko after all. I also have to admit that I lightly blushed writing the more 'intimate' scenes of this fic; even though in due retrospect they're probably nothing in relation to the M-Rated fics that contain 'those' kind of scenes. **_

_**I'm not cut out for writing Lemons, that's for sure. Well for what it's worth I hope you guys manage to find something about this fic you like, it was hard work after all-but I think it was worth it. I'll see you guys next time! Have a good one! **_


End file.
